Blaze
Source: IDW Jem Birthdays (Kelly Thompson; @1979semifinalist) |family=Courtney (sister) |instruments=Vocals, guitar |occupations=Singer |debut=Issue #3 |gender= |height=5'10" |hair=Red with yellow streaks |eyes=Hazel |loves=Yoga, lacrosse, hugs, mysticism, milkshakes, the beach, and old photo albums |hates=Jellybeans, ghosts, horror movies, and sharks |prized_possession=The Misfits' first album vinyl signed by all four band members! |voted_most_likely_to=Race you (and win!) |status=Alive |affiliations=The Misfits |previous_affiliations= }}Blaze is the lead guitarist of The Misfits. For a short period, Blaze was the lead vocalist of the band, while Pizzazz recovered from a fractured larynx. Blaze is a transgender woman, and Clash's girlfriend. She was the first original character to be introduced to the Jem universe since the series' end in 1988. Involvement Blaze was introduced in Issue #3, working as a waitress at a company which caters for The Starlight Foundation's annual fundraiser. Clash asked Blaze to get her a job on the waitressing staff for the event. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 3 Blaze was hesitant, because Clash has already gotten Blaze fired from jobs twice before, but agreed to help her, unaware that Clash intended to sabotage the event and put Jem and The Holograms' life in danger. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 4 After the lighting rig fell and hit Aja, Clash and Blaze were seen arguing in the background. Blaze later called her, asking Clash if she was to blame for the accident. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 5 Some days later, after the food fight at the Misfits VS! concert, Blaze went to meet Clash at the Misfits' trailer. Clash had promised Blaze that she can meet The Misfits, but Clash told her that it not a good time, because of inter-band tension. Later, Blaze was seen backstage with Clash at the concert while The Misfits are performing. Clash and Blaze were holding hands while they watched. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 6 After Pizzazz fractured her larynx in a car accident, The Misfits were forced to audition for a temporary lead singer, because the band was contractually obligated to perform on a tour of the West Coast. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 11 Blaze auditioned, and was offered the job as lead singer - but was hesitant and upset, and asked for a moment to think about it. Speaking to Clash, Blaze explained that she was worried because The Misfits is an all-girl band, and Blaze is unsure if that would be a safe environment for her because she is transgender. Clash reassured her that The Misfits would accept her - but that if they didn't, they could go home and burn all their Misfits merchandise. Blaze went back into the studio and told Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta that she is transgender. They immediately accepted her, and told her they're more concerned with whether she's reliable or not. Blaze accepted their offer to be the lead singer of The Misfits. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 12 On the West Coast Tour, The Misfits stayed in their green room during Jem and The Holograms' performance, and so are unaffected by Silica's virus being spread by The Holograms on-stage. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 12 They were unaware that the audience had been effected. Blaze and The Misfits performed, but the audience did not respond at all, even though their performance was very good. Coming off stage, Blaze was worried that the negative response was because of her, but Stormer told her that there was something wrong with the audience. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 13 In a backstage bathroom, Blaze panicked again, worried that she had single-handedly ruined The Misfits. Clash reassured her that it wasn't true, and that Blaze's performance was amazing. Blaze threw her arms around Clash and kissed her on the cheek. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 14 Blaze and Clash were both infected by Silica's soundwave after watching The Holograms' performance online, but were shocked out of it by Roxy and Jetta. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 15 When Pizzazz returned to The Misfits on tour, Blaze feared that this meant she was going to be kicked out of the The Misfits. Instead, Pizzazz complimented her, and told her she could stay in the band on lead guitar and occasional vocals. Blaze performed in the Misfits-Holograms supergroup performance which helped deactivate Silica for good. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 16 Trivia *Blaze is an avid Misfits fan - her bedroom walls are covered in posters of the band, and she has a pink Misfits logo tattooed on her upper left shoulder. *Her favourite Misfit is Pizzazz. | Tumblr: Mooncalfe (Sophie Campbell) *Blaze has a sister named Courtney and was born in Portland, Maine. *Her thumbs are double jointed *Artist Sophie Campbell has said she based Blaze's red and yellow streaked hair and colour scheme on Sunset Shimmer, a character from the My Little Pony spin-off franchise Equestria Girls. Tumblr: Mooncalfe (Sophie Campbell) Gallery IDW Blaze.png blaze waitress.png Blaze Audition.png Appeared In *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 *Issue #6 *Issue #11 *Issue #12 *Issue #13 *Issue #14 *Issue #15 *Issue #16 *Issue #17 *Issue #18 *Issue #19 *Issue #20 *Issue #21 *Issue #22 *Issue #23 *Issue #24 *Issue #25 *Issue #26 *The Misfits #1 *The Misfits #2 *The Misfits #3 *The Misfits #5 *Infinite #1 *Infinite #2 *Infinite #4 *Infinite #5 *Infinite #6 *Dimensions #1 *Dimensions #2 *Dimensions #3 *Dimensions #4 References ---- Category:Female Characters Category:The Misfits Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters